La Primera Vez
by Dark-Side12
Summary: "-Es nuestra primera vez, tenemos derecho a equivocarnos y así aprendemos juntas." Two-Shot Advertencia, G!P Quinn.
1. Chapter 1

**Hace un tiempo tenia como la curiosidad de escribir un G!P y como alguien especial me lo pidió pues aquí esta este pequeño y humilde one-shot. Y me di cuenta que no soy buena escribiendo esta clases de escenas jajajaja pero aquí esta y pueden dejarme sus opiniones.  
**

** Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de FOX y del señor Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

**La Primera Vez**

Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry se conocieron cuando tenían cinco años. Ocurrió cuando la familia Berry acababa de mudarse a Ohio y se presentaron con sus vecinos, los Fabray, ambas familias se hicieron muy unidas incluso cuando eran completamente diferentes. Para todos, Los Fabray eran la perfecta familia, rubios, cristianos, con clase y dinero, un exitoso abogado y una buena ama de casa con su pequeña hija única Quinn. Por otro lado los Berry eran una pareja gay y judíos, un asombroso cirujano plástico y un excelente maestro de Historia con su pequeña morenita, Rachel. Las diferencias de creencias no importaron y se hicieron muy unidos. Al igual que Quinn y Rachel. Ambas niñas eran como uña y mugre desde pequeñas, desde que se conocieron fueron inseparables, estudiaban juntas, jugaban juntas y a veces hasta dormían juntas. Si los niños o niñas se acercaban a Quinn la morena se molestaba, solo la quería para ella, y con Quinn pasaba igual, no quería a otros niños cerca de su mejor amiga. Sus padres veían como se trataban y como se querían sus hijas y no podían estar mas contentos, aunque siempre pensaron que algún día se despegarían un poco y eso nunca ocurrió. Con el pasar de los años se hicieron aun más unidas, eran las mejores amigas, confidentes, hermanas. Pero luego cambiaron un poco las cosas.

Quinn a medida que se hacia mayor notaba como sus sentimientos por Rachel crecían, amaba a esa morena y cuando cumplió los catorce años entendió que no era solo como amigas. Y ahora con casi diecisiete años estaba más que segura de sus sentimientos. La amaba. Rachel era su mejor amiga y sabía todo sus secretos. Todos. Incluso ese no tan pequeño que escondía entre sus piernas. Quinn nació intersexual y fue algo un poco duro para su familia al pensar que su pequeña princesa fuera así pero también fue algo que supieron superar y juntos lograron apoyar a su hija en sus momentos de confusión, era un secreto para todo el mundo menos para los allegados. Los Berry también sabían y apoyaban la condición de Quinn, en especial Rachel, ella amaba a la rubia tal y como era.

Cuando Finn Hudson invitó a Rachel al baile de bienvenida Quinn enfureció, ella no podía ir con él. Sus celos crecían cada vez que Rachel hablaba del chico hasta que un día explotaron, la rubia le confesó que la amaba, que siempre la había amado y que le dolía escucharla hablar así de otra persona que no era ella. Rachel en lugar de molestarse o algo se sintió feliz, ella siempre había disimulados sus sentimientos por su mejor amiga por miedo a ser rechazada pero no fue así, Quinn la amaba y ella amaba a Quinn, eso era suficiente.

Llevaban alrededor de seis meses saliendo, no se oficializaron como novias pero ellas decían que no lo necesitaban, aunque antes los ojos de todos eran novias. Sus familias en un principio se sorprendieron ante su anuncio de que estaban juntas, los Berry estaban encantados y las apoyaron pero en un principio los Fabray se negaron a aceptarlo y con el tiempo cedieron, ambos sabían que la felicidad de su hija estaría junto a una chica y no había mejor chica que Rachel Berry.

Un viernes luego de la escuela llegaron a la casa Fabray para su tradición de películas de los viernes por la noche. La única diferencia ese día fue que los padres de Quinn no se encontraban en casa y no llegarían en todo el fin de semana debido a un viaje.

**R.- Listas -** Dijo sacudiendo un poco el bowl lleno de palomitas.

**Q.- Bebidas y dulces listos. Falta la pizza -** La morena asintió.

**R.- ¿En tu habitación? -** Quinn dudó por un momento pero luego asintió.

La pizza llegó poco después y ambas subieron a la habitación de la rubia, colocaron todo sobre la cama y la pizza la dejaron sobre el escritorio. La película dio comienzo y ambas vieron la primera parte tranquilamente.

Rachel se estaba aburriendo y comenzó a molestar a Quinn, la rubia la ignoraba porque sabia que eso haría enojar a la morena.

**R.- Quinn... Quinn - **La jalaba del brazo **\- No me ignores.**

**Q.- ¿Qué pasa, cariño? - **Dejo el bowl vacio en el suelo y volteó a verla.

**R.- Estoy aburrida -** Hizo un puchero y la rubia se lo borró con un rápido beso.

Rachel quedo insatisfecha con ese beso por lo que agarró a Quinn por los cachetes y la besó, sus labios se movían lentamente y se saboreaban tranquilamente pero luego la morena se atrevió a profundizar un poco y el beso se volvió apasionado y necesitado. Rachel empujó un poco a Quinn haciendo que se acostara y se sentó sobre su cintura con una pierna a cada lado.

Quinn sintió como su amigo se despertaba y comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, siempre que tenían sesiones de besos se ponían un poco calientes pero nunca llegaban a nada. Ella era virgen, sabia que Rachel también lo era y eso le causaba mucho miedo. Su padre le había dado "la charla" pero digamos que fue muy directo y detallista con respecto a la hora de tener sexo y eso espanto un poco a Quinn e incluso más cuando le dijo que si alguna vez lo hacia con una virgen la chica podría sangrar. La sola idea de hacer sangrar y herir a Rachel le aterraba.

**Q.- Rach... -** Se separó un poco al sentir como la lengua de su chica jugaba en su cuello **\- Creo que debemos parar.**

**R.- ¿Hice algo mal? - **La rubia negó.

**Q.- Todo esta bien pero...**

**R.- ¿Tú me amas, Quinn? - **Rachel vio como su chica abría los ojos como platos.

**Q.- Por supuesto que te amo -** Dijo muy segura.

**R.- ¿No me deseas de esta manera? -** Quinn la miro incrédula. ¿Acaso no sentía el enorme bulto que tenia allí abajo? **\- Siempre me haces parar.**

**Q.- Rach - **Levantó un poco las caderas para que sintiera el bulto que tenia en sus pantalones. La morena se mordió el labio, claro que lo sentía, llevaba varios minutos sintiéndolo **\- Tengo algo de miedo, no sé como hacer esto.**

**R.- Yo tampoco pero es nuestra primera vez, tenemos derecho a equivocarnos y así aprendemos juntas - **Quinn la miraba atenta **\- Por favor no me alejes. **

La rubia pestañeó rápidamente y en un ágil movimiento se colocó sobre la morena. Sus labios se volvieron a encontrar en un apasionado beso, se besaban como si la vida dependiera de ello, sus lenguas querían participar y ambas gimieron cuando estas se encontraron, sus lenguas se acariciaban lentamente y ellas se estaban volviendo locas. Quinn bajó con besos húmedos por el cuello de la morena mientras le acariciaba las piernas. ¡Esas piernas! Esas gloriosas piernas que tenía su chica y que se encargaba de lucirla con sus cortas faldas de rombos que en más de una ocasión fueron parte de sus fantasías. Le mordió el cuello y succionó aun sabiendo que dejaría marca. La ropa poco a poco fue estorbando, la camisa y el sujetador de la morena terminaron en el suelo al igual que la de Quinn. La rubia fue bajando por el cuello de la morena con besos hasta llegar a sus senos y se les quedo viendo por un instante y sintiendo como su miembro se endurecía aun más. Como si fuera posible.

**Q.- Son perfectos y hermosos -** La miró a los ojos **\- Tú eres hermosa -** Dijo antes de bajar la cabeza y llevarse un seno a la boca.

Rachel gemía y hundía sus manos en la cabellera rubia de su chica mientras esta lamia, succionaba, chupaba y mordía sus senos. Quinn pasaba la punta de la lengua alrededor del pezón y luego lo succionaba, cuando terminó con uno le dio el mismo cariño a la otro. La morena llevó sus manos al trasero de la rubia para pegarla a ella y logrando que el miembro erecto de Quinn, que seguía cubierto por el jean, golpeara su centro húmedo por encima de la ropa interior haciendas gemir a ambas.

La rubia se separó un poco y se quitó desesperadamente sus pantalones quedando solo en unos bóxers negros mientras Rachel hacia lo mismo con su falda y reía por la desesperación de su chica. Sus cuerpos se volvieron a tocar y mientras se besaban iniciaban un lento vaivén con sus caderas. Ambas tenían las reparaciones agitadas y cuando Rachel logró meter su mano en los bóxers de Quinn y acarició tímidamente su miembro esta sentía que no podía aguantar más.

**Q.- Tócalo de nuevo -** Pidió separándose un poco y la rubia gimió cuando Rachel acarició nuevamente la longitud de su miembro.

Quinn se separó y le quitó la ropa interior a su chica, la tenia desnuda ante ella, era completamente hermosa, le besó abdomen y fue bajando lentamente pero la morena la detuvo negando y ella entendió. Se arrodilló junto a la morena y con sus dedos acaricio la entrada de su chica, pasando su dedo índice por sus pliegues y adentrándose un poco sintiendo toda la humedad de la morena. La penetró con un dedo haciendo que la morena gimiera.

**Q.- ¿Estas bien?**

**R- Si... -** Asintió torpemente.

Quinn metía y sacaba lentamente su dedo del centro de la morena y esta gemía mientras levantaba las caderas. Rachel torpemente la agarró por el rostro para besarla y le susurró

**R.- Te quiero dentro de mí -** Quinn abrió los ojos y su amigo pedida desesperadamente atención al escuchar la petición de la morena.

Sacó su dedo de la vagina de la morena y se quitó los bóxers, Rachel se le quedó viendo mordiéndose el labio, su chica tenia un excelente cuerpo y bien marcado y su miembro era igual de blanco que su piel, grande y grueso y muy firme arriba pidiendo atención, por un momento se asustó pero hizo esos pensamientos a un lado, su novia nunca le haría daño. Quinn se colocó nuevamente sobre ella, la morena levantaba las caderas y la rubia podía sentir toda su humedad cuando sus sexos se tocaban, se apoyó de sus manos mientras la besaba sensualmente y lentamente movió las caderas haciendo que el tronco de su pene se rozara con la vagina de la morena. Lo hizo nuevamente pero la morena ya no aguantaba, la necesitaba.

**R.- Por favor -** Casi suplicó levantando las caderas y Quinn se quedó en blanco.

**Q.- Yo... Ah... Eh condones -** Dijo rápidamente y la morena asintió. Quinn se levantó y buscó como loca en los cajones de su mesa de noches, estaba segura que su padre le regaló una caja y que estaba en algún lado. Cuando los encontró sacó uno y rompió el envoltorio, se lo colocó y volvió con la morena.

Rachel estaba disfrutando descaradamente de la vista, Quinn estaba desnuda en todo su esplendor y su pene estaba arriba y muy firme.

**Q.- Dolerá un poco - **Dijo mientras le abría las piernas y la morena asintió.

Quinn pasó la punta de su pene entre los pliegues de la morena para lubricar un poco y luego lentamente comenzó a penetrarla. La morena gemía del dolor y Quinn notó como sus ojos se cristalizaban antes de cerrarlos y apretarlos.

**Q.- Lo siento, de verdad -** Dejo de moverse y se inclinó hacia ella para besarla en los labios.

Quinn siguió en lo suyo penetrándola lentamente mientras jadeaba, Dios, no sabia que hacer pero se sentía muy bien. Cuando logró meterlo completo la morena gritó y ella se escondió en su cuello susurrándole que la amaba.

**Q.- ¿Te hice daño? - **Preguntó asustada al sentir como la morena sollozaba un poco.

**R.- Sácalo, sácalo -** Pidió y la rubia asustada comenzó a obedecerla pero a medio camino la morena la detuvo **\- Espera, vuelve a meterlo -** Quinn hizo lo pedido y la morena gimió** \- Deja que me acostumbre un poco -** Hizo una pausa y luego levantó las caderas** \- Por favor muévete.**

Quinn comenzó a salir y a entrar lentamente de la morena, ambas respiraban con dificultad y la rubia por un momento se sorprendió, y sintió orgullosa, por su capacidad para aguantar cuando ya llevaba un buen rato sintiendo que estaba a punto de explotar. A pedido de Rachel los movimientos de hicieron más rápidos, la rubia se apoyaba con sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de su chica mientras salía y entraba de ella con rapidez y la besaba torpemente. La experiencia era exquisita, sus cuerpos sudorosos estaban completamente pegados y se rosaban en cada movimiento, estaban perfectamente unidas y ambas gemían de placer, sus movimientos se coordinaron, la experiencia que estaban viviendo en ese instante era increíblemente buena. Quinn salió completamente de Rachel y luego entró de golpe haciendo que la morena gritara fuerte y le clavara las uñas en la espalda.

**R.- Dios, Quinn... -** Gimió bajando las manos por la espalda de la rubia, envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de la chica y apretó su trasero logrando que la penetración fuera más profunda.

**Q.- Rachel siento que me vo... -** Susurró con la voz entrecortada **\- Te amo.**

**R.- También te amo -** Dijo con dificultad para luego morderle el hombro.

Quinn sentía como las paredes de Rachel apretaban deliciosamente su miembro, la embistió rápidamente un par de veces cuando escuchó el grito de la morena y sintió como la vagina de Rachel se contrajo totalmente en torno a su miembro en el momento que su orgasmo la golpeó de lleno, la morena se estremecía bajo su cuerpo mientras se corría. Otra embestida lenta pero fuerte y profunda fue lo que bastó para que ella también llegara a su propia liberación, gruñendo se aferró a las sabanas de la cama y hundió su rostro en el cuello de la morena mientras se vaciaba en el condón dentro de ella. Varios minutos duraron así, abrazadas y recuperando el aire, la morena suspiró exhausta y totalmente complacida mientras acariciaba el cabello de su chica. Quinn salió de su escondite para que sus miradas se conectaran, la morena le retiró varios mechones húmedos de la frente y se sonrieron débilmente antes de besarse. Quinn salió tranquilamente de la morena que se estremeció ante el vacio, la rubia bajó la mirada a su ahora flácido pene y luego se sacó el condón y lo arrojó a la papelera para luego volver junto a Rachel y abrazarla pegándola a su pecho.

**Q.- Te amo, te amo -** Susurró.**  
**

**R.- Lo sé - **La besó **\- También te amo.**

**Q.- Déjame ver algo -** Se separó y le abrió las piernas arrodillándose frente a ella.

**R.- ¿Qué haces? - **Dejó de pensar cuando la mano de Quinn sin vergüenza alguna tocaba su centro y sus dedos se deslizaban un poco hacia adentro.

Quinn quería asegurarse, cuando salió de ella no había rastro de sangre pero aun tenia esa pequeña duda en su mente.

**Q.- Bueno, yo - **Se sonrojó volviendo a abrazarla **\- Sabes que a mi me dieron "la charla" -** Hizo las comillas con los dedos y la morena asintió riendo por la cara colorada de su chica** \- Y me dijeron que podrías sangrar.**

**R.- Estoy perfectamente bien -** La besó suavemente en los labios. Se besaron profundamente por unos minutos y cuando Rachel sintió como el amigo de Quinn tenia ánimos de despertarse se separó riendo y sintiendo una pizca de orgullo al saber el efecto que causaba en Quinn.

**Q.- Lo siento, ocurre siempre que estoy contigo y no puedo evitarlo -** Dijo completamente avergonzada.

**R.- Tranquila, ven aquí -** La abrazó fuertemente y la rubia se escondió en su cuello.

Ambas tenían miedo y nervios, ninguna sabían que hacer, eran muy torpes pero también era su primera vez, disfrutaron y aprendieran de ella. Ambas estaban satisfechas y felices, más porque lo hicieron con la persona que amaban.

* * *

**Disculpen los errores y gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Estaba sin hacer nada y salió esto. ****Ed, espero lo leas y que no te decepcione. Gracias por sus reviews y por leer.**

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **

* * *

**Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.**

El timbre sonó en cada rincón de aquella secundaria y todos los chicos comenzaron a salir de sus salones desesperados por un descanso. Rachel salió de su salón abrazando fuertemente sus cuadernos a su pecho, podía sentir lo empujones de los otros alumnos que caminaban de un lado a otro sin importar a quien se llevaran por medio. Cuando llegó a su casillero soltó un suspiro mientras se disponía a guardar sus libros. Se sobresaltó un poco cuando sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura pero luego se relajó contra el pecho que se apoyaba en su espalda cuando vio una mano sujetar una rosa frente a ella

**R.- No te vi esta mañana -** Tomó la rosa y dijo sin dejar de hacer lo suyo.

**Q.- Lo sé, me quedé** **dormida -** Sonrió apoyando la frente en el hombro de su novia **\- Buenos días.**

**R.- Buenos días - **Dijo cerrando su casillero y volteando a mirarla.

Quinn sonrió con esa sonrisa encantadora que tenía y la cual Rachel amaba.

**R.- Tuve que venirme sola -** La miro tristemente.

**Q.- Lo siento mucho, ayer estudie hasta tarde para el examen de Historia y no escuche la alarma - **Dijo apenada, ella siempre iba por Rachel todas las mañanas, después de todo vivía al lado **\- Te traje una rosa -** Hizo un puchero viendo que su novia no le prestaba mucha atención.

**R.- Lo sé, mi amor, es hermosa - **Sonrió** \- Aunque papá se enojará si se entera que estas arrancando sus rosas - **Bromeó y la rubia rió.

**Q.- ¿Qué estás esperando para besarme? -** Levantó una ceja.

**R.- ¿Y por qué no me besas tú? -** Le preguntó con una sonrisa picara y la rubia no lo pensó dos veces cuando ya tenía sus labios unidos a los de su novia.

Se besaron dulce y tiernamente durante varios minutos hasta que Quinn sintió un empujón que las hizo separarse de su manjar, los labios de Rachel.

**\- Que asco Quinn, le estás llenando la cara de babas al enano - **Escuchó la voz de su mejor amiga, Santana López, y malhumorada se separó de su chica para ver a su porrista amiga.

Ambas habían audicionado para las porristas, junto con su otra amiga, y novia de Santana, Brittany. Incluso las tres fueron aceptadas pero Quinn se retiró cuando la entrenadora le negó el uso de pantalones y francamente ella no se sentía muy cómoda usando faldas. Y mucho menos las cortas que usaban las porrista.

**R.- Hola a ti también, Santana - **Saludó irónicamente apoyada en el casillero.

**S.- Como sea Frodo - **Miró a la rubia e ignoró la mirada de reproche por el sobrenombre a su novia **\- No entraste a matemáticas.**

**Q.- Me quedé dormida - **Se defendió encogiéndose de hombros.

**S.- Ahí esta la tarea. No olvides hacer dos -** Le tiró de mala gana un cuaderno** \- Ahora vamos a la cafetería que Brittany está esperando por nosotras - ** Dicho esto comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

Quinn volteó nuevamente a ver a su chica y se acercó a besarla.

**R.- ¿Tus padres no te dijeron nada por lo del fin de semana? Lo más probable es que mis padres hayan llamado a los tuyos para decirles que me quedé contigo esa noche -** Hizo un movimiento de cejas **\- No me creyeron cuando dije que me quedé en casa de Britt. **

**Q.- Papá llegó bastante contento del viaje, lo primero que me preguntó apenas llegó fue si use protección -** Dijo riendo y la morena también lo hizo **\- Esta mañana colocó sobre mi mesita de noche varias cajas más. ¿Sabías que hay de diferentes texturas, colores y hasta sabores? -** Dijo algo avergonzada y la morena riendo se abrazó a ella.

**R.- Ya luego probaremos para ver cual es mejor - **Le dejó un beso en la barbilla y la rubia se emocionó bastante ante la idea **\- Ahora vamos a la cafetería que tengo hambre - **Dijo cortándole el sueño a Quinn de divertirse un rato en el baño.

La rubia se dejó arrastrar por su novia por el pasillo hasta la cafetería y ambas entraron tomadas de mano.

**Q.- ¿Vendrás al partido mañana, verdad? - **Preguntó mientras buscaban unas bandejas.

Quinn luego de retirarse de las porrista probó con lo deportes y entró al equipo de soccer femenino de la secundaria y con el tiempo se hizo capitana. Rachel a veces se ponía celosa porque muchas chicas, especialmente porristas, se acercaban a su novia. Eso no le gustaba, Quinn era de ella y solo de ella. Muchas veces las chicas cuando pasaban a su lado por los pasillos se burlaban y le decían que no le quedaba mucho tiempo junto a la rubia pero ella no les hacía caso, ella confiada en su novia y en el amor que ésta sentía por ella.

**R.- Sabes que si, primera fila. Como siempre - **Le besó la mejilla y la rubia sonrió.

**\- Hola, Rachel - **La morena volteó a donde provenía esa voz y se encontró con la sonrisa tímida de Finn Hudson que estaba su lado en la fila del almuerzo.

**R.- Hola, Finn. ¿Cómo estás? **

**F.- Bien y... Hey Quinn -** Saludó a la rubia que estaba al otro lado de la morena.

Quinn solo frunció el ceño y saludó con un movimiento de cabeza. Rachel no era la única celosa. Quinn odiaba a ese grandulón con cara de bebé. Ese torpe chico siempre estaba tras su novia y a ella no le gustaba eso. Rachel era solo suya, de nadie más. La rubia se apresuró en la fila y se las arregló para cargar con su bandeja y la de su chica, mientras más rápido se alejaran del chico mejor. Rachel solo la seguía sonriendo, amaba a Quinn en plan celosa y posesiva, aunque lo que más amaba era contentarla. Se sentaron junto a sus amigas y la morena no tardó en pegarse a su chica.

**R.- Te amo - **Le susurró en el oído y la rubia hizo un amago de sonreír a pesar de su expresiones duras.

**Q.- Umhuh... Yo también -** La morena rió y le mordió suavemente el hombro.

**R.- De verdad... Te amo - **La besó en la mejilla y luego volvió a su oído para susurrar** \- Mucho, mucho -** Dijo a la vez que llevaba su mano al muslo de su chica. Quinn se sobresaltó un poco pero logró disimularlo.

Rachel siguió susurrándole cosas al oído a la vez que su mano subía y bajaba lentamente por su muslo. Quinn estaba hipnotizada por las palabras de su chica y el movimiento de su mano. Pudo sentir como sus pantalones comenzaban a apretarse cuando notó el dedo de su chica rozar amenazadoramente su cremallera. Rachel estaba jugando con ella. Y a ambas le encantaba.

**\- ¿Rachel le está metiendo mano a Quinn, verdad? - **Le preguntó Brittany a Santana mirando disimuladamente a sus amigas.

**S.- Así parece, alguien debe estar muy animadito -** Sonrió pícaramente. Ellas sabían sobe la condición y de su amiga **\- Algo me dice que estas ya perdieron la gran v.**

Ambas se miraron sonriendo al ver cómo sus amigas se olvidaban de sus almuerzos mientras Quinn agarraba sus cosas junto con las de Rachel y tomando a ésta de la mano se fueron de allí casi corriendo.

**Br.- ¿Tú quieres tus dulces besos de señora? - **La latina la miró sonriente y ambas se levantaron.

* * *

La espalda de Rachel chocó contra la puerta de aquel pequeño cubículo mientras se aferraba al cabello rubio de su novia y devoraba su boca como si no hubiera un mañana.

Las manos de Quinn se movían de un lado a otro por el cuerpo de su novia mientras que su lengua exploraba sin cansancio su boca pero ambas querían más que eso. Con una mano agarró el muslo de su chica y, dando gracias al cielo por esas cortas faldas que ésta usaba, comenzó a acariciarla suavemente e hizo que su pierna rodeara su cintura. Le sacó rápidamente la blusa y la morena hizo lo mismo con su playera. Bajó con besos por su cuello hasta llegar a sus senos los cual beso y mordió sobre el sujetador.

**Q.- No sabes cuanto te amo - **Dijo con voz ronca levantando la mirada para verla. Se veía tan hermosa con los ojos cerrados y sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras que por su boca entreabierta dejaban escapar sonoros suspiros y suaves gemidos.

Rachel gimió. Podía sentir el duro miembro de su chica, que aún estaba cubierto por los jeans, chocar contra su centro.

**R.- Quinn -** Gimió la morena agarrando a la rubia por el cabello y besándola salvajemente en la boca.

Rachel llevó sus manos al trasero de su chica e hizo que iniciarán un sensual vaivén sin dejar de besarse. Podía sentir la humedad en su propia ropa interior cada vez que Quinn daba una estocada. Sin romper el beso llevó sus manos a la parte delantera de sus jeans y rápidamente lo desabotonó al mismo tiempo que bajaba la cremallera y con eso los jeans que tanto le estaban estorbando. Acarició el pene de su chica sobre la ropa interior haciendo que está rompiera el beso y gimiera contra sus labios.

**R.- Por favor -** Gimió a la vez que metía la mano en sus bóxers y le acariciaba lentamente la longitud de su miembro.

Quinn se separó y buscó rápidamente un condón en su mochila para luego volver con su novia. Rachel le quitó el condón de la mano pero cuando estaba por abrir el paquete cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir los dedos de Quinn dentro de su ropa interior y acariciando su entrada. Sintió sus rodillas temblar y sí no hubiera sido porque la rubia le rodeó la cintura con el otro brazo ella ya estuviera en el piso. Torpemente abrió el paquete, y luego de sacar la mano de su novia de su propia entrepierna, le bajó el bóxer y el miembro blanco, grande y duro de su novia se irguió con orgullo.

**R.- Te quiero dentro de mí -** Susurró sobre sus labios a la vez que acariciaba su miembro y le colocaba el condón. Sabía que no faltaba mucho para que sonara nuevamente la campana y era mejor hacerlo rápido. Bombeó un par de veces para asegurarse y escuchó a su novia gruñir.

Quinn mirándola fijamente a los ojos le quitó la prenda que le impedía el camino, la agarró por los muslos e hizo que la rodeara por la cintura para levantarla. Rachel gimió al sentir la dureza de la rubia contra su centro desnudo y húmedo. Quinn tomó su miembro y lo guió a para entrada de su novia para luego penetrarla suavemente. Sintió las uñas de la morena en su espalda y comenzó a embestirla suavemente. Entraba y salía cerrando los ojos por el placer y evitando gemir fuertemente. Miró a su novia a la vez que sus embestidas tomaron velocidad y sonrió. Rachel tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se mordía el labio para evitar gritar. Le tomó por el rostro y la besó en los labios mientras entraba y salía de ella más rápido. Podían sentir el sudor recorrer por su cuerpo a la vez que el calor incrementaba en aquel pequeño y cerrado lugar. Varios minutos después Quinn podía sentir como las paredes internas de Rachel apretaban su miembro indicándole el inminente orgasmo. Segundos después sintió las manos de Rachel aferrarse fuertemente a su espalda y ella la besó para evitar el sonoro gemido de la morena al momento que su orgasmo la golpeara, al mismo tiempo que ella no pudiera aguantarlo más y de igual manera se corriera.

Ambas se quedaros allí recuperándose de las olas de su orgasmos que no se detenían. Quinn sentía como sus piernas amenazaban con fallarle pero en ningún momento la soltó, hundió la cara en su cuello y sonrió tontamente mientras recuperaban la respiración. Un momento después sintió las caricias de Rachel en su cabello y la miró.

**Q.- Nunca en mi vida pensé que lo haríamos aquí - **La morena sonrió y la besó.

**R.- Siempre hay una primera vez para todo - **Susurró sobre sus labios.

Quinn salió de ella y la ayudó a bajarse para luego comenzar a vestirse. Unos minutos después escucharon el sonido de la campana y ambas sonrieron mientras salían del cubículo. Se limpiaron y se sonreían bobamente por el espejo, luego salieron del baño agarradas de la mano como si nada hubiera ocurrido.


End file.
